


Lucky Or Not

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, What the fuck is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Buck will later tell himself that his luck isn't that bad, but for now, stuck into a store in the mall while there's a hold up, with a kid that's not his and just know the name of, he thinks he just don't have any luck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336





	Lucky Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start by saying, I have NO idea why I wrote this, or if it's good or not, if I'll add on or not or what the fuck is this. Anyway, welcome, be kind, enjoy! 
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, I'M DOING MY BEST, BE KIND!

Buck will later tell himself that his luck isn't that bad, but for now, stuck into a store in the mall while there's a hold up, with a kid that's not his and just know the name of, he thinks he just don't have _any_ luck.  
________

Buck thinks about what he needs to get and goes to the stores, there's a mall where he can get all of it and it's not that far, either. He's almost done with his shopping when, in a kind of big store, he finds a little boy with crutches alone, crying in the middle of the kids clothing section.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, deposing his bags on the ground and kneeling in front of the kid.

"I'm lost, I can't find my mom!" He says, little voice shaking.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Buck, what's your name?"

"Christopher." He says sniffing.

"Well, Christopher, how about we go to the register together and we ask for your mom's name to be called all over the store?" He says, offering his hand to the kid.

He takes a second or two to observe him and Buck smiles at him, trying to reassure him.

"Okay." He says quietly.

Buck takes his bags and then Christopher's hand in his and then walks him to ask for the child's mother in the store speakers, when suddenly, the front of the store gets closed, with a grill and then Buck sees him. It's a man, with a gun, if the loaded pocket of his jacket is anything to go by, a lot of munitions or maybe even another gun.

The store isn't full of people, at least, if the registers are anything to go by and Buck knows the store is almost empty. There about 10 persons in it, maybe 15, at best. Christopher doesn't seem to recognize anyone, but when the man starts yelling for everyone to get around, not scream, get down and put down their phones, Buck speed dials Athena before putting his phone on the ground, face down. He hopes she'll get it.

"Everybody on their knees. Empty the registers." He's screaming, his hands are shaking though, Buck can recognize an amateur, probably a desperate man, or even worse, a drugged up, desperate man. The cashiers who are crying and shaking, are following the instructions, emptying the registers, but after about 8 minutes, Buck hears the sirens from outside the store.

'Thanks god,' he thinks

Only the man doesn't seem to think the same thing and he looks around with wide, crazy eyes.

"You. Come here." He says, pointing to Christopher. The kid is shaking, scared out of his mind, he's looking at Buck with wide terrified eyes.

The man walks toward them and pulls Christopher to him and Buck feels something snap inside him. Something like a switch being flicked off, something he never was able to do when in SEAL training, but now, it seems like the easiest thing he has ever done.

"Take me instead. I'm a firefighter, I know everyone in the police station, I have a lot of ties to them. I'll be a good exit exchange. Take me instead." He says, trying to talk calmly, but he only wants to rip off the man's hand for ever touching Christopher.

"My best bet is this kid." He says, seemingly thinking that this is his kid. It's not, but Buck will act as if it was, there's no way he's not bringing back this child to his mom and dad, no matter how bad the thinks the mother might have fucked up today.

"I think you're underestimating, how much trouble I'll be if you don't let go of this little boy. I don't think you get, what I will go through to save this child. So your better option right now, is me. Let him go." He says, his eyes focused on the hand touching the kid, a hand that is clenched in the fabric of Christopher's shirt.

"How about I end you now? How much trouble can you be if you're dead?" The man says, rising his gun toward Buck. His hand isn't steady, not like Buck's are right now. He's pretty sure the man isn't actually going to shoot.

"After I'm dead? I don't know. But you can be certain I'll make sure to fight with everything I am to protect the boy and I'll drag you to hell with me if i have to. _Take me instead_." He repeats. "You can do whatever you want to me. Rough me up, use me as an exit, use me as bait, beat me to a pulp, kill me, but don't even think about messing with him or I'll kill you in the most painful way I can find and believe it or not, I know many, _many_ ways." He says, not losing eyes contact. "You want to kill me? Go ahead." He says, taking step after step toward the gun, pressing his head to the barrel. "Want to see how crazy I can get for this kid? Do you really want to know?" He says, the pressure on his forehead is shaking. Good.

Buck uses the proximity to disarm the man and he's on the man instantly, removing his filthy hands from Chris' shirt and bending him down in a incredibly painful looking position. 

"Get everyone out." He yells to the people in the room. He spots a woman and calls her over. "Take the boy with you. Get him to the firefighters or cops outside." He says, while chaos is raging, people running, the lady with Christopher in her arms rushes outside. "Just me and you, now pal. I'm wondering how much damage I could do before they get here." He whispers, as if talking to himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spits.

"I told you, I'm a firefighter the rest is none of your business. You're lucky I didn't just stab you with the pen I have in my pocket multiple times." He says and then hears a throat being cleared and when he looks up he sees Athena. "Hey Athena, this piece of shit is all yours." He says refraining only by a tread from spitting in the man's face. Getting up, he looks around and sees that there's a lot going on, people being interrogated, but he can't find Christopher, nor a woman who seems to be searching her son. He goes outside the building and finds the little boy being hugged, by a man maybe he was searching for his dad? Anyway, he sighs in relief.

He's just about to go check on him when he hears his name being called sternly by Athena.

"Evan Buckley. You come here right now, you foolish boy. Did you, or did you not, press your stupid head on the barrel of a gun?" She says arching a brow, her face is difficult to read, but Buck would says she was worried and now she's mad.

"Look, Athena, I was just trying to get him close enough so I could incapacitate him and there was a child I was just-"

"You. Could. Have. _DIED_. You could have ended up dead. **Dead** , Evan." She says and she's frowning, as if she wouldn't have done the exact same thing. She seems to be confused as to why he would even do something like that. "Do you have a death wish? Do I need to force Bobby to get you into therapy? What's wrong with you? Putting your head at the end of a gun. I can't believe this." She's talking, but Buck feels like she's talking to herself.

"I know. I know, Athena. I just wanted the kid, Christopher, to be safe, okay?"

She sighs and then surprising Buck, she pulls him into a hug and he hugs back, stunned. "Don't ever do this again, Buck."

"Okay." He says numbly.

"Excuse me, uh, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to thank you. Chris told me you saved him. I can't thank you enough." A man is saying, as soon as Athena releases him. Buck sees he's into a paramedic uniform.  
  
Buck feels likes he's been punched in the face. The man is gorgeous, somehow he hits all the buttons for Buck.

"It's nothing. I just did what I had to do." He says and Athena scoffs beside him, she muttering something like 'what I had to do my ass.', but Buck is distracted by the man relieved smile and Christopher's bright face.

"I'm glad you're okay Buck." He says, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Christopher." Buck tells him, but then he frowns. "Weren't you searching for your mother?" He asks, confused.

"Yes. We found her, but she went home, because she is going to be contacted by my lawyer. " the man says, frowning. "Who the fuck forgets they broughttheir child shopping?" He asks to himself.

Buck shifts uncomfortably, not knowing what to reply. "Well, I should go, now but, I'm really glad you're safe Chris."

Christopher hugs him and his dad shifts, clearly embarrassed by his words vomit and he waves at them both, just after the father tells him thank you again.

_______

A week after the accident, one or two - ~~or four~~ \- scolding and really uncomfortable discussions from his team and sister, things get back to normal. Or at least his version of normal. He's talking to Hen, about getting together for dinner sometimes this week when a voice interrupt them.

" **Buck**!" A childish voice rings through the station.

He turns around and almost feel his knees give out when he sees Christopher, walking toward him with his father at his side, holding a box from a bakery close from there.

"Christopher! How are you doing buddy?" He says, bending down to hug back.

"I wanted to give you some cookies!" He says smiling brightly. "I wanted to make them, but dad is bad at cooking, so we bought them, instead." His dad rolls his eyes behind Chris at the comment, but he does offer the box to Buck.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Really." He says, but the box is taken away by Hen who's smirking beside him.

"What he means is Thank you." She says smiling down at Chris. Hi there, I'm Hen!"

"Hi!" 

Hen and Chris starts a conversation beside him so he turns to the father.

"I'm Evan, but everyone calls me Buck. Thanks for the cookies." He says, offering his hand.

"Eddie. It's nothing really." The other man says, shaking his hand. "You saved my son and if Athena and Chris are to believe, it was quite the heroic affaire, so I owed you as much at least."

Buck frown. "You owe me nothing. I wasn't about to let someone hurt a child." He says looking toward Christopher, who's now around Chim and Hen.

"Well, I'm not about to let this go that easily." Eddie says. He smiles a bit and Buck smiles back.

"How about, and again, you owe me nothing, but... if you want to, you could take me out on a date?" He says biting his lip.

"I think I could do that." Eddie says smiling brightly.

Buck cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Then I should give you this, so you can enter your number in it." He says, giving his phone to the other man.

"It would make the process easier, yes." Eddie tells him, while entering his number in. "I'll send myself a text so I have your number and I'll text you later for the details, then?"

"Sounds good, can't wait to hear from you." He says before finally Christopher comes back and they both leave the station.

If Buck gets teased for the rest of the day, it's probably because he can't stop smiling.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
